Three’s a Crowd
Dialoge (Im Taxidepot: Roman wird von den Kredithaien bedroht) * Roman: Komm schon, Dardan, wo liegt dein Problem? (Dardan tritt näher) * Dardan: Ich habe kein Problem, du hast eins. (Der andere Kerl schmeißt Romans Monitor vom Tisch) * Roman: Sei kein Arschloch, Mann. Komm schon... (Die Kredithaie schnappen sich Roman und bedrohen ihn mit einem Messer) * Dardan: Wo ist dein russischer Freund jetzt, eh? * Roman: Er ist nicht mein Freund, sondern mein Kredithai... (Niko stürmt ins Depot) * Niko (schreit):' Schluss damit. ''(Dardan zückt sein Messer) * '''Dardan: Wer bist du? * Niko: Verschwinde von hier. * Roman: Niko... (Nach einigem Gerangel schlägt Niko Dardan zu Boden und bricht ihm den Arm) * Dardan (brüllt):' Oh, mein Arm! Oh! ''(Niko nähert sich dem anderem Gangster) * '''Niko: Und was ist mit dir? (Der Gangster will sich davonmachen) * Dardan: Hilf mir! Hilf mir! * Niko: Komm schon, Arschloch. * Dardan: Bledar, Hilf mir! * Niko: Verschwindet von hier! Und wenn ihr zurückkommt, bring ich euch um, versteht ihr? (Roman hebt das Messer der Gangster auf und brüllt) * Roman: Das habt ihr vergessen, ihr albanischen Wichser! (Niko haut gegen den Sprunk-Automaten) * Roman: Scheiße, Niko. Was hast du getan? * Niko: Er hat mich mit einem Messer angegriffen! * Roman: Und jetzt wird er dich umbringen! * Niko: Scheiß auf ihn. * Roman: Sieh dir das Chaos an. Alles im Arsch! Schon wieder! Willst du wissen, warum ich nicht in einer netten Wohnung lebe und vier Frauen vögle? Wegen Scheiße wie dieser hier. Arschlöcher, die mich bedrohen! * Niko: Halt den Mund! (Das Telefon klingelt, Roman guckt entsetzt auf die Rufnummernanzeige) * Roman: Oh großartig... Mallorie. (Roman geht ans Telefon) * Roman: Hey, meine Hübsche. Huh? Ja... wunderbar. (Mallorie spricht) * Roman (spricht mit Mallorie):' Hör zu, ich hab ein kleines Problem im Büro. ''(Mallorie spricht) * '''Roman (spricht mit Mallorie):' Äh, das kann ich nicht machen, Niko kann’s machen! ''(Mallorie spricht) * '''Niko: Huh? Was machen? (Mallorie spricht) * Roman: Na, wozu brauchst du dann mich? (Mallorie spricht) * Roman (spricht mit Mallorie):''' Alles klar, leck mich. * '''Roman: Eine tolle Frau. Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Mallorie müsste abgeholt werden. Kannst du sie an der Hove-Beach-U-Bahn-Station abholen? * Niko (genervt):''' Ja. * '''Roman: Nimm das Taxi. Sie hat noch eine Freundin dabei. Vielleicht ist sie was für dich! * Niko: Fick dich! (Roman guckt auf seinen zerstörten Monitor) * Roman: Oh Mann, schau dir diese Scheiße an. Mein Computer und alles. (Später, Niko kommt an der U-Bahn Station an) * Niko: Steigt ein, Ladys. * Mallorie: Hey, Niko, danke, das du kommst. Hätte ich mir denken können, dass Roman eine Ausrede findet, wieso er nicht kann. Das ist Michelle. (Michelle steigt vorne ein) * Michelle: Hi, wie geht’s? Ich wohne in Rotterdam Hill, auf der Mohawk Avenue. Weißt du, wo das ist? (Während der Fahrt) * Mallorie: Wie findest du Amerika, Niko? * Niko: Ist nicht direkt so, wie ich erwartet habe. * Mallorie: Niko, weißt du was? Du brauchst jemanden, mit dem du ein bisschen Spaß haben kannst. Michelle, wie wär’s mit dir? * Michelle: Mallorie, hör auf. * Mallorie: Na kommt, ihr beiden, ihr seid beide Singles, ihr seid erwachsen. Hol dir ihre Nummer, Niko. * Michelle: Hey, Ich würde dich gern wiedersehen, Niko. Du siehst aus wie jemand, den ich gerne näher kennenlernen möchte. * Mallorie: Du siehst aus, als wärst du eben erst vom Schiff gesprungen, Niko. Ein schöner Mann wie du sollte sich ein paar neue Klamotten besorgen. * Michelle: Ich finde, er sieht gut aus, wie er ist. * Mallorie: Ich glaub, der trägt immer noch die Sachen von der Überfahrt. Wie willst so ein Klasse-Mädchen wie Michelle beeindrucken? * Michelle: Ich bin leicht zu beeindrucken * Mallorie: Das weiß ich, Süße. Und ich kapier's nicht. (Sie kommen an Michelles Wohnung an) * Mallorie: Danke für die Fahrt, Niko. * Michelle: Ja, danke. Ruf mich mal an. * Niko: Bis bald, Michelle. (Niko ruft Roman an) * Niko: Cousin, ich hab die Mädels abgesetzt. Die Freundin hat mir ihre Nummer gegeben, aber ich glaube, Mallorie gefällt nicht, was ich anhabe. * Roman: Da kenne ich den richtigen Laden für dich. (In der Mohawk Avenue in Hove Beach) * Roman: Fahr hin und trimm dich bisschen aufs 21. Jahrhundert ein. (Niko hat sich neue Sachen gekauft und ruft Roman an) * Niko: Hey, Roman. Ich hab'n paar Sachen. Sah aber aus, als würden die das Zeug aus unserem alten Land hierher karren. * Roman: Wir müssen nehmen, was wir kriegen, wenn erstmal die große Kohle anrollt, dann werden wir super aussehen. Jedenfalls hast du Michelle. Klasse Mädchen zum Herzeigen. Du solltest wirklich ein paar mal mit ihr ausgehen. Mission Zeit zum Abspeichern bleibt keine: Gleich im Anschluss an It’s your Call meldet das Handy eine eingehende SMS von Roman. Er braucht Hilfe und du sollst umgehend zum Taxi-Betrieb kommen. Die albanischen Kredithaie sind scheinbar doch nicht so harmlos, wie Roman in der vorhergehenden Mission immer wieder betonte. Sie haben ihn beim Glücksspiel im Hinterzimmer des Eisenwarenladens erkannt, sind in seinem Taxi-Büro aufgekreuzt, zerstören so ganz nebenbei seinen Computermonitor und bedrohen ihn mit einem Messer. Niko kommt gerade im richtigen Moment. Dank seiner Kampfausbildung im Krieg greift er automatisch ein und bricht einem Albaner kurzerhand den Arm. Der zweite Kerl lässt daraufhin von Roman ab und beide fliehen Hals über Kopf. Niko droht, sie zu töten, sollten sie sich nochmals blicken lassen. Roman ist wegen seines kaputten Monitors völlig aus dem Häuschen, als Mallorie anruft. Am Telefon tut Roman so, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung, schickt jedoch Niko los, um Mallorie und deren Freundin von der Hove-Beach-U-Bahn-Station abzuholen. Setz dich wieder in Romans Taxi und fahr zur U-Bahn-Station im Süden von Hove Beach. Halte vor dem Bahnhof im Marker und drück auf die Hupe. Mallorie und ihre Freundin Michelle tauchen auf und setzen sich ins Auto. Bringt die beiden zu Michelles Apartment in die nördliche Mohawk Avenue in Rotterdam Hill. Während der Fahrt, versucht Mallorie ihre Freundin mit Niko zu verkuppeln und nach dem Absetzen wird er von Michelle gebeten, sie doch mal anzurufen. Nikos Klamotten haben Mallorie allerdings nicht sonderlich gefallen und daher ruft er nach der kurzen Tour seinen Cousin an und bekommt den Rat, das russische Bekleidungsgeschäft in der südlichen Mohawk Avenue aufzusuchen und sich ein wenig neu einzukleiden. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Mallorie oder Michelle unterwegs irgendetwas passieren sollte und sie das Apartment nicht heil erreichen. Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-roman.png - Roman Bellic → Bleed out Datei:Michelleicon.png - Michelle → First Date en:Three's a Crowd es:Three's a Crowd fr:Three's a Crowd nl:Three's a Crowd pl:Three's a Crowd Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Roman-Bellic-Missionen